Reunited
by Fangirl257
Summary: After being away at a week long conference, Jane and Maura can't keep their hands off of each other


. Lips devore as I push her harder against the wall, my hips pinning her's. The lushness of her kiss, the frantic movements of her hands, it is everything I've missed while I've been away. Gasps sound out into her quiet office as I bring hands up to palm her breasts. When the need for air gets too much, I pull away. Her head falls back and our chests heave in sync.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She voices her concern, but I'm too far gone to care.

Nuzzling into her neck, I bite her perfect ivory skin, sucking and nipping until I feel her knees weaken. Hands slip down to cup the back of her thighs and I lift her so that she wraps her legs around me. Getting her off the wall, I steady Maura in one of my arms while using the other to move a pile of the papers off her desk. My lips never leave hers. Setting her down, I push up her skirt before I drop to my knees. When my eyes glance up at her, I see the disheveled mess that I have made her and I still can't believe that she is mine. She brings a hand to brush my hair out of my face. I'd put it in a ponytail if the feeling of her well manicured nails scratching my scalp didn't drench my panties. With a rough pull, I move her closer to me and throw her legs over my shoulders. Inhaling her scent, I let out a groan. I've missed her so much while I was away at my conference. Phone sex isn't nearly as amazing as having her on my tongue. Fingers loop around the strings of her thong and I pull the damp material from her body. When my eyes gaze at her soaked core, I lick my lips. I used to spend hours daydreaming of what it would be like to bring her to pleasurable heights and now I know. My fantasies didn't do her taste justice. I'm addicted and I'll never tire of having her.

"Jane, please." Maura husks out.

If we were at home, I'd tease her until she almost lost all of her sanity, but we're here in her office. I glide my hands over the soft skin of her thighs, my lips following closely behind. Maura leans back on one hand and threads the other in my dark curls, dragging me to where she wants me most.

"It's been too long, Detective. Just fuck me."

Every single time a cuss word falls from those delicious lips, arousal goes through me. I love being the one that makes her lose control so easily.

Thumbs part her drenched folds and I draw my tongue through them. She's so wet and warm. Her grip in my hair tightens as I slowly lick her, avoiding her clit. Maura gasps my name out into her quiet office. I take my time, nipping at her swollen lips and dipping ever so slightly into her entrance. Between her legs is my favorite place to be. I'd fall to my knees every single time she asked and not care how whipped that makes me. Her thighs tighten around my head and she pulls on my hair, desperate and tired of my teasing.

"Please." She begs.

Taking my mouth off her core, just enough to ask, "Please, what?"

"Just make me cum."

I smirk into her. As I am about to wrap my lips around her clit, a knock comes at the door.

"Doctor Isles? Can I come in please? It's important." One of her lab techs asks, muffled through the door.

A frustrated sigh comes from my lover, "Give me just a second."

Her legs unwrap themselves from me and she pushes me away. My lips glisten with her juices. Maura quickly stands up, a bit wobbly at first and adjusts her dress. Instead of standing, I cram my lengthy figure underneath her massive desk. A smirk graces my lips as a devastatingly naughty idea comes to mind.

I listen as she tries to get rid of her newest tech, but there is no avail. When Maura sits down in her chair, she crosses and uncrosses her legs, squirming because I left her drenched and unsatisfied. I trail a hand up her calf and watch her jump. She quickly explains it away as a leg cramp and continues to talk to, I believe I heard her say the name Jess. Taking her knees in my hands, I spread them for me and hear her take a deep intake of breath. I rub her thighs lightly, the muscles jump under my touch. A hand comes down to swat mine away, but I do not falter. Instead, I move my fingers up, dragging them through her folds and start rubbing tight circles around her clit. Her body is like an instrument to me and I play it expertly. I know the exact pressure to cause her speech to start to give way. Her legs start to spread a little wider for me and I smile in victory. She may kill me for this later, but right now she is enjoying every second of it. Her responses are becoming shorter and shorter until Jess finally asks her if she is alright. Maura blames her odd behavior on an impending migraine. Jess quickly apologies and excuses herself. I send a silent Thank You to God when I hear the door open and shut. Before Maura can scold me for my actions, I move her chair, her skirt and dive back into her core. My tongue is relentless, licking and sucking at her clit as I bring up two fingers to fill her. Her hands grip in my head, pushing me into her.

"Don't stop. Please. I'm so close."

I push my fingers into her, harder, curling them as I drag them back out. Using my free hand, I scoot her closer to the edge of her chair and place her leg over my shoulder. The angle of my fingers inside her changes just right as I curl and hit the special place inside the depths of her. Walls clench around me, pulling me deeper.

"Fucking Christ, Jane!"

I suck on her clit hard. Her thighs begin to quiver as her orgasm takes hold. I replace my fingers with my tongue, as she pushes me deeper into her pussy. I savor all that she has to give me, curling my tongue to drink her up. Profanities slip from her lips as she starts to come down from her high and she lets go of my hair. I lick up and down her folds, cleaning her up. She pushes my head slightly and whispers that she is sensitive. I move her chair back some more so I can uncrouch myself from under her desk. Licking her juices from my lips, I smile at my limp Doctor. I watch as a grin starts to form on her face and it causes me to let out a low chuckle. Maura reaches out for me, pulling me up to kiss her. I hold her face when I lean back. It's funny how my whole entire world fits in my hands.

"I love you, Doctor Isles." I whisper against her lips.

"I should be mad at you for this, but I have lost the ability to feel anything other than bliss."

I smile and kiss her again. Standing up, I perch myself on the edge of her desk. I watch as her hands go to my belt buckle and within a matter of minutes, her fingers are circling my clit.

"I love how pleasuring me makes you this wet." She mumbles into my neck.

I'm so worked up from not seeing her for a week and from watching her come undone that with a few well pressured flicks of my clit and a bit on my collarbone have me cumming with her name spilling from my lips. I've never been like this with anyone else, so sexually free. She brings out the best in me.

I watch her fingers slip from my pants and she brings them up to her mouth to suck off the cum. Maura winks at me and all I want is to take her again and again until I make her pass out. I make a mental note to do that as soon as she gets home.

"I'm not sure I'm capable of going back to work with the taste of you still on my lips and the memory of your head in between my legs." She whispers and she cuddles into me, my arms instintaly wrapping around her.

"If it's a slow day, come home with me. They'll call if they need you." I try to persuade her because nothing sounds better than having her in our bed at my mercy.

"You know I can't do that, Jane." Logic always wins, but I still adore her.

I place my hand under her chin, looking at her in the eyes.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for you."

I kiss her again. As I retract my body from hers , I buckle my pants back up. When I reach the door, I look back at her.

"Until later, Doctor Isles." I wink at her.

She laughs as I close the door. I expect her to be home on time tonight. After all, we do have a week to make up for.


End file.
